burst of colours
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: Dengan berpura-pura, kau bisa mengenalkan langit musim panas padanya. Prompt: SWITCH. #SHBF7


**:: burst of colours ::**  
©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer :** naruto © kishimoto masashi **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan berpura-pura, kau bisa mengenalkan langit musim panas padanya.

 **-:-**

Mereka mungkin tidak akan memaafkannya, tapi Sasuke bersedia untuk mempertaruhkan segalanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, rencananya telah terancang matang, dan hatinya yang egois telah siap untuk menerima segala konsekuensi yang ada. Hanya satu kesempatan yang ia punya; ia tidak berniat untuk menyia-yiakannya.

Sebagai sahabat Gaara, Sasuke mengenali setiap kebiasaan sang pemuda berambut merah dengan baik. Ia tahu bagaimana Gaara berpakaian, parfum apa yang biasa digunakannya di sore hari, cara ia memperlakukan Hinata sebagai pacar, dan terutama setiap gerak-geriknya dalam beragam situasi. Sebagai sahabat, Sasuke juga tahu bahwa memang selalu ada sisi Gaara yang tidak ia ketahui, tapi dirinya telah siap untuk mengambil risiko. Ia telah siap untuk dibenci. Ia telah siap untuk menerima penolakan. Ia telah siap untuk tidak dimaafkan.

Maka ia menarik napas, mengangkat kepala, dan melihat gadis yang akan ditipunya malam ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu, mengenakan _yukata_ dengan kedua tangan terkait di depan tubuh.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata menyapa, dan Sasuke berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyuman saat ia maju untuk membiarkan gadis itu melingkarkan tangan pada lengannya.

Ia bisa merasakan debar jantungnya. Kegugupan membuatnya berulangkali melirik pada kedua mata Hinata yang tertutup perban, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya. Barulah kemudian, Sasuke berani untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke festival musim panas?" Adalah hal yang terlontar, karena Gaara selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap tahun.

Hinata memperlihatkan senyumnya, polos dan tanpa kecurigaan. "Aku mengajakmu di setiap musim panas, kau tahu? Dan ini pertama kalinya kau bersedia menemaniku."

Gaara memang pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang keinginan Hinata yang tak bisa ia kabulkan.

"Aku tidak suka musim panas," kata Sasuke, demi perannya.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku berterima kasih." Hinata mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Sasuke, kemudian mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau sedang sakit, Gaara-kun? Suaramu terdengar agak aneh."

Sasuke hampir menyumpah.

"Musim panas," dia mencoba membuat alasan. "Tahun depan aku tidak mau pergi lagi. Suhunya membuat tenggorokanku tersiksa."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku tidak ingin menyesali kencan kita kali ini."

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam, bingung untuk menanggapi, karena ia tidak mengenal sisi Hinata yang lebih terbuka seperti ini. Namun malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa, karena malam ini dia akan menjadi Gaara, dan berada di sisi Hinata untuk menggantikan Gaara.

Sasuke membantu Hinata naik ke dalam mobil Gaara—yang berbeda tipe dengan mobilnya sendiri—kemudian menyalakan mesin dan mulai mengemudi. Ia masih merasa gugup dan ketidakfamiliaran suasana di dalam mobil hanya membuatnya semakin gelisah. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu banyak tentang bagaimana interaksi Gaara dan Hinata saat mereka hanya sedang berdua.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan, tapi nampaknya Hinata tidak merasa terganggu. Mungkin Gaara sependiam biasanya bahkan di sekitar sang kekasih. Diiringi alunan lagu dari pemutar CD Gaara yang bermain secara otomatis begitu mesin menyala, Sasuke mulai menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengenali dua lagu pertama yang diputar, yang sering digumamkan Gaara di sela-sela sesi belajar bersama mereka. Lagu yang ketiga memberinya kejutan, karena Hinata ikut bernyanyi nyaris seketika suku kata pertama disenandungkan sang pelantun lirik lagunya.

Sasuke berharap bahwa malam ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, tetapi harapan itu terpaksa ia pendam kembali ketika ia menghentikan mobil di kaki bukit, dua ratus meter dari jajaran kios dengan lampu berwarna-warni. Ia mematikan mobil, melirik sekilas ke arah keramaian, berpikir tentang betapa mudahnya untuk menggandeng Hinata di tengah keriuhan itu, tenggelam dalam sebuah sandiwara yang hanya ia ketahui eksistensinya.

Sayangnya, tujuan utama mereka sesungguhnya bukanlah festival. Yang Hinata inginkan adalah berdiri di puncak bukit tepat saat kembali api dinyalakan. Tepat saat langit musim panas dihias oleh ledakan warna.

Sasuke membantu Hinata turun dari mobil, lalu membimbingnya menuju deretan tangga yang mengarah ke puncak bukit. Tangan mereka bertautan secara otomatis, membuat Sasuke merasa benar-benar bersalah.

"Tanganmu hangat," Hinata tiba-tiba berkata. "Apa itu juga karena musim panas?"

Masih berkutat dengan ketidaknyamanannya, Sasuke menelan ludah. "Ya."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lebih cocok dengan musim dingin, Gaara-kun."

Sasuke setuju. Gaara nyaris tidak pernah keluar dari rumah di musim panas. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu liburannya dengan tidur bagai beruang hibernasi. Hinata-lah yang datang ke rumah Gaara biasanya, untuk memastikan kekasihnya tidak melewatkan jam makan karena terlalu asyik bermimpi.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke sendiri adalah pecinta musim panas. Liburan musim panas baginya adalah surga. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari rumah dan berpetualang.

Kadang-kadang, Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah musim dingin adalah hal yang menyatukan Gaara dan Hinata, dan menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri dari alur cerita.

"Apakah kembang apinya sudah mulai, Gaara-kun?"

Sasuke melihat ke bawah bukit. "Mereka masih bersiap-siap."

Persiapannya tidak memakan waktu cukup lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian mereka bisa mendengar suara desingan roket membelah langit malam, kemudian meledak menjadi puluhan warna yang tak bisa Sasuke identifikasikan. Teman-temannya selalu bilang bahwa momen seperti ini adalah istimewa, tapi hati Sasuke terus dilanda kegelisahan. Tangannya berkeringat bahkan di dalam gandengan Hinata.

Tak mampu melihat kembang api itu, hanya bisa mendengar suara ledakannya yang meletup di dalam dada, Hinata bertanya, "Apakah indah, Gaara-kun?"

Sasuke berharap Hinata bisa berhenti memanggil Gaara di setiap akhir kalimatnya. "Indah," dia bilang, menahan luka.

"Aku berharap bisa melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara-kun bersedia menemaniku. Tidak akan ada kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Iya, 'kan?"

Rasa bersalah, kegugupan, rasa takut—Sasuke ingin berlari. Dia juga ingin memaki Gaara karena telah terlalu egois bahkan untuk mengantar Hinata ke tempat seperti ini setahun sekali.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke bilang; permintaan maafnya mewakili Gaara, juga dirinya, yang telah menipu Hinata.

"Hmm. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak akan membenciku, 'kan?"

Hinata tertawa, menoleh padanya. "Gaara-kun," ujarnya, "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencimu?"

Sasuke meremas tangannya, ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja." _Tentu saja kau tidak akan membenci Gaara. Bukan Gaara yang sedang menipumu saat ini_. "Tentu saja."

"Gaara-kun?"

Kembang apinya padam. Langit kembali sepi. Harapan Sasuke telah pupus. Malamnya sebagai Gaara telah berakhir, tapi tugasnya masih belum selesai.

"Ayo," ia menarik tangan Hinata, "aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 _Kepada Gaara_ , tambahnya dalam hati.


End file.
